a wolf and a whisper
by RAINBOWBEE
Summary: when the new girls' older bro locks her in the house, things quickly develop between her and a certain blue haired wolf. PLEEEEEZ R&R o.o


**Animal Crossing: wolf painted whisper**

_an: WARNING THIS STORY HAS DEATH AND CRUELTY IN IT. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! Disclaimer: I do not own the holes poem i modified or animal crossing or anything apart from Sinstria, Emerald, Sapphire, Topaz and the brother so there._

i was on my way to wales to live with my bigger brother. It was pouring with rain as Kapp'n called from the front "yarr what be yer name?". It took me a while to even notice that i was being spoken to but then i said "my name is Sinstria, pleased to meet you kind sir." he laughed as we talked all the way to my destination where finally the rain stopped.

After running my errands at nook's i decided to look around. I spoke with Chevre who said stuff to do with housewarming and moving, and with Pudge who gave me half of his lemon meringue pie. My brother was sleeping half the time and i was never aloud out of the house except to go to the museum for coffee or to the able sisters. After a while i became quite well acquainted with Brewster and Mable.

Sometimes i snook out of the house, but every time i was stopped by Resseti. My brother quite frequently beat me as punishment, so i created a secret passage out of the mansion with some help from Resseti who hated him.

On my first escape journey i crept under the loose floorboard which led to the passage and followed the perfectly crafted, earthy tunnel. At the end of which to my surprise had more floorboards above it. I crept out of another floorboard hoping that no-one had seen when someone shouted "get out of my house you thief!" i jerked around so suddenly my back went crunch and i fell over momentarily parallelized. It was enough time for him to run to my side and terrify me so much i fainted.

I opened one eye hoping it was just a dream, that i was back at home with mum and dad. It wasn't. I sat up to find myself in a modern bed with a wolf slumped in a chair by the bedside asleep. It took a moment to sink in. "oh no!" i whimpered.

The wolf woke up and terror shot through me. What was he going to do? Eat me? They usually did where i came from. I tried to get up and run but my back wouldn't let me. Instead he stood up and introduced himself as Wolfgang and went about preparing a breakfast of beans, egg, mash and toast. When he asked me my name and where i came from i didn't answer in case he sent me back, my brother would beat me and lock me in a spare room until i died of starvation or something. Instead i kept quiet for the next few days but after that i began to trust him more i told him what my brother would do if i went back, about my family, even about my pet pop eyed goldfish, sparky, that my brother killed. He took pity on me and nursed me back to health.

Not so long after i could walk again there was a knock at the door. It was...yep you guessed it, my brother. His head was swollen from bee stings so that it looked like it would blow away with the breeze. After hiding me in the passage, Wolfgang let my brother in. he asked about me, whether he had seen me, what he was going to do to me when he found me. That was when i knew what to do.

After my brother had gone Wolfgang saw i was crying and promised that he loved me and that he would never let anything happen. I told him how i loved him back but that nothing could happen between us with my brother looking for me. He looked mournful at this but listened to my plan anyway.

We were up all night sewing and weaving and gathering all the apples and pears in town. By morning it was ready. It was big. So big it was bigger than big. It would also be our new home until we found a better place to live. A huge hot air balloon.

We scanned the sky's for anything that would cause a collision. Nothing. We got in and lit the burner. We began to rise. Higher and higher. Until we were level with the rooftops. There were some days when my brother was out early, unfortunately today was one of them. He spotted us rising through the treetops. Suddenly we stopped moving, the rope was caught on a tree branch. Wolfgang climbed down the rope, ignoring my desperate plea for him to stop. He drew an Axe from his pocket and swung at the branch. Once. nothing. Twice. Splinters of wood fell in my brother's face, who was watching in awe, the wood bits seemed to bring him out of his trance because he pulled a slingshot from his trousers. Wolfgang swung a third time and the branch broke. He pulled himself into the basket as my brother loaded a stone into his slingshot. He pulled back the elastic as we rose higher. He shot. It missed. He loaded and shot again just before we sailed over the cliffs. It hit.

We plummeted to earth, and for those final seconds we shared a kiss that no kiss could rival.

I felt no pain as i lay dying with my love, only happiness. Happiness that my brother could no longer harm me, happiness that we would no longer meet lies and treachery, happiness that i was with him forever.

I have three children now, sapphire, emerald and topaz. They may have wolf ears and tails but i love them just as much as i love Wolfgang. I live happily in a mansion with a huge garden and a secret passage in case we ever need it.

_If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply_

_reflecting the sun and all thats gone by_

_be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly_

_run free my wild one, my angel, my only._


End file.
